


Hey Daddy

by Thrandunt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, wayhaught gets kinkshamed over breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandunt/pseuds/Thrandunt
Summary: "Cat got your tongue, Haughtcakes?" Wynonna asks innocently. "The kid just wants to know if she'll be getting a cousin anytime soon."ORAlice is confused as to why Auntie Waverly was calling Auntie Nicole 'daddy'.





	Hey Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask @daddyhaught got on tumblr. I tweaked it a little bit for fun ;)

 

"Auntie Wavey? Are you and Auntie Nicole going to have a baby?"

 

These were not the words Wynonna expected to hear out of her daughter's mouth at 9 am on a Sunday. 

 

Brunch had been Waverly's idea. It would be a rare chance for the four of them to spend a morning together without something getting in the way. If it wasn't a paranormal shit-sandwich keeping them apart, it was Nicole's work schedule. If it wasn't that, then it was driving Alice to pre-school or Waverly taking up extra hours at the history museum. 

 

Regardless, the brunette had insisted on spending time with her sister and niece, and that meant dragging their asses out of bed bright and early for a family meal.

 

In the end Wynonna caved, mostly because she couldn't say no to the bright-eyed four year old bursting with joy at the prospect of spending time with her aunts. 

 

That and because she knew this particular establishment serves powdered doughnuts in the morning. 

 

Wynonna ears perk up. She turns to study her sister, watching as her features become puzzled. 

Waverly laughs softly. "No, sweetie-pie. At least not right now." She exchanges a glance with Nicole that leaves Wynonna feeling as though she's witnessed something intimate and  _definitely_  not for her eyes. 

  
The heir mentally gags. 

 

Alice scrunches up her nose and takes a bite of her pancakes, chewing thoughtfully. Wynonna swears she can see the gears turning in her daughter's head. 

 

Nicole smiles. "What made you think that?" 

 

Alice swallows. "Because I heard Auntie Wavey calling you 'daddy' last night."

 

The couple did occasionally spend the night at the Homestead, though their sleepovers had become scarcer since the two had tied the knot a year or so back. The situation was perfectly fine with Wynonna; as far as she was concerned, the less time Waverly and Nicole spent at the Homestead, the less of a chance she had of walking in on them. 

 

Nicole's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and Waverly chokes, spilling a mouthful of coffee down her front. 

 

However, just because Wynonna doesn't catch them in the act anymore doesn't mean it isn't still happening on her property. 

 

Oh, this is  _too good_. 

 

It isn't often that the young sheriff is at loss for words. Wynonna watches as Nicole's jaw moves silently, trying to formulate a response, and sniggers. 

 

"Cat got your tongue, Haughtcakes?" she asks innocently. "The kid just wants to know if she'll be getting a cousin anytime soon."

 

"No," Nicole's sounds a little strangled at first, but she clears her throat and attempts to compose herself. "No, we aren't planning on it anytime soon."

 

Alice is completely oblivious to the redhead's strife. 

 

Wynonna's smirk widens into a grin.  _Like mother, like daughter._

"Then why. . ?"

 

Waverly, who has been completely frozen during this exchange, suddenly jumps in in a desperate attempt to save her wife. She crosses her arms.

 

"I think a better question is why were you up so late last night?" she does her best to sound stern, but Wynonna knows she's full of shit. 

 

Alice blinks in surprise and shrinks down in her chair. "M' sorry. I heard lotsa yelling and loud thumps. I thought somebody was getting hurt."

 

Waverly turns a deeper shade of red. Nicole mumbles something that sounds like "Christ." and covers her face with her hands. 

 

"N-no one was getting hurt, sweetheart. I promise," Waverly takes a deep breath. "If you hear those kinds of noises just try to go back to sleep, okay?" 

 

Alice stares back at her with an unblinking blue gaze. A silence falls over the table, save for the incessant din of the diner around them. Wynonna can see the silent plea in Waverly's eyes, and for a moment she almost feels sorry for the brunette.

 

"Okay," Alice answers finally. 

 

Waverly sighs in relief and Nicole visibly relaxes. 

 

The girl takes a sip of her orange juice. " But I still don't get how Auntie Nicole is a daddy." 

 

Wynonna smiles.

_Almost._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr @haughtsbiceps.


End file.
